fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jason Blacklight
Summary Jason Blacklight (Formerly known as Incinerator, currently known as the Flaming Rune Knight), is a former criminal, current rune knight, and a second generation Fire Dragon Slayer. He Idolized Natsu Dragneel as a child and teenager, but fell into crime, and became a dark wizard while Fairy Tail was stuck on Tenrou Island. In the past, Jason was a homeless, orphan. He looked up to Fairy Tail Wizard Natsu Dragneel, and one of his fondest memories was watching Natsu face Erigor. As he grew into teenhood, Jason had began to become somewhat of a hoodlum. He was offered a chance to gain great magic power by an illegal lacrima creator. This lacrima creator required several ingredients. Jason fetched them for him, and was asked what element he would like for his lacrima. Only one came to mind, Fire, the element of his hero. The implantation worked perfectly and he became a Fire Dragon Slayer. The creator intended on putting him to sleep and wiping his mind, in order to utilize him as a weapon, but Jason heard this, destroyed the factory, and broke out. He then went on to commit crime and became a very wanted man. He worked with major dark guilds, such as the Balam Alliance, and even Raven Tail, as a mercenary. He ended up having a bounty on his head, a bounty no one was able to fulfill until the return of Fairy Tail's finest. Team Natsu ended up taking the quest, and Jason was defeated by Natsu Dragneel, and placed in prison. At some time early or even before the Alveraz War, Jason was given a choice, rot in prison, or fight as a rune knight on behalf of Ishgar. Jason chose the later, and became an invaluable asset to Ishgar's victory. Appearance and Personality Jason is a red haired, average height individual. As a criminal, he wore a dark red hoodie, which had no sleeves. As a rune knight, he wore the standard rune knight clothing, (See Gajeel). Jason in the past was a very overconfident, arrogant, and overall rude individual. He worked with a large number of dark guilds, and gained a very high bounty. As a magic council commander, while still confident and arrogant, he is somewhat more professional and respectful. He is very grateful for his second chance and takes his job seriously. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Evil '''Previously, a combination of '''Lawful '''and '''Chaotic Good '''Currently '''Name: Jason Blacklight, Known previously and sometimes referred to as Incinerator Origin: Serpents Klaw Age: 17-19 during Fairy Tail, 30s during Serpents Klaw Affiliation: Balam Alliance (Formerly), Magic Council (Currently) Powers and Abilities Tier: At least 7-C, likely 7-A | At least High 7-A | At least High 7-A, likely 6-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Particularly Senses), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Magic, Fire Manipulation (Through his Dragon Slaying Magic, Jason is able to create, manipulate, and ingest fire and flames.), Resistance and Absorption of Fire Manipulation (Through his Dragon Slaying Magic, Jason is almost completely unharmed by virtually any naturally occurring form of fire and most displays of magical fire. However, he cannot eat his own flames, or flames created by sources with his flames, such as Natsu Dragneel , as one of the ingredients to create Jason's lacrima was a piece of Natsu, so their flames are forever connected, and unable to be eaten by each other), Resistance to Cold Temperature, Intangibility with Flame Body, Limited Durability Negation against Dragons (Can bypass the durability of dragons, and those with dragon like properties), Magic Resistance Negation Attack Potency: At least Town Level (Fought against Post Second Origin Natsu), likely Mountain Level (Stated by Cobra to be his near equal at this point) | At least Large Mountain Level (Defeated Brandish on multiple occasions, considered a threat to most Spriggans) | At least Large Mountain Level, likely Island Level (Stronger than before, stated to have done intense training to become stronger, should be comparable to Zinc and likely stronger than him.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '''(Fought with Natsu) | '''Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Class 25 (Should be comparable to Natsu) | At least Class 25 | At least Class 25 Striking Strength: At least Town Level, Likely Mountain Level | At least Large Mountain Level | At least Large Mountain Level, Likely Island Level Durability: At least Town Level '''(Clashed with Natsu) , Likely '''Mountain Level | At least Large Mountain Level '''(Consistently beaten and taken hits from Brandish) | At least '''Large Mountain Level, Likely Island Level Stamina: Exetremely High Range: Standard melee range in melee combat. Several hundreds of meters to several kilometers with ranged attacks and senses Standard Equipment: None Notable as a Dark Wizard, Sword that he can light on fire for both Rune Knight Keys. Intelligence: Jason is a somewhat intelligent individual, though he should not be considered a genius. He is a very intelligent combatant. Weaknesses: As a Dragon Slayer, he gets motion sickness on vehicles. He also cannot eat his own flames, or flames generated by a source connected to him. Key: Pre-Magic Council | Rune Knight | Serpents Klaw Era Rune Knight Notable Attacks and Techniques Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (火の滅竜魔法 Ka no Metsuryū Mahō): Jason is adept with his Dragon Slayer Magic and makes use of it in many different ways in combat. As with all Dragon Slayers, he can consume his respective element, with the exception of that which he has created, to replenish his energy reserves. The heat of his fire can increase in temperature, which is proportional to Jason's energy level and magic power reserves.He incorporates the flames he ignites into his fighting style, greatly increasing the damage of his blows. As such, Jason's Magic revolves around the usage of fire that can spout from any part of his body. Jason's ability to eat flames gives him immunity to most types of flames and allows him to spew fire from his lungs. This fire is exceptionally hot and is thought to be equivalent to that of a real dragon, being able to cleanly through metal and vaporize sand on contact He can even use his flames to create a propulsive effect The type of fire he uses can be changed. For example, can create it can be solidified to cling to surfaces. In addition, the sudden change in temperature caused by his rapid bursts of flame affect nearby air currents can manipulate air currents to an extent. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Fire Users Category:Serpents Klaw Characters Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Mages